This invention relates generally to fluid fittings. Specifically, it involves the field of molded coupling systems for quickly connecting and disconnecting fittings which handle fluids.
The couplings generally consist of a male member and a female member with sealed fluid passageways connecting therebetween. The female member generally is a cylindrical body with a relatively large diameter longitudinal bore at one end and a relatively small diameter longitudinal bore at the other end. The small bore facilitates connections to hydraulic or fluid lines, while the large bore seals and slidingly engages the male member of the coupling.
The male member includes a cylindrical body having an outer diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the large female bore, and a connection at its other end for hydraulic lines. When the cylindrical body of the male member is inserted into the large bore of the female member then fluid flow is established between the male member and the female member. In some embodiments, it is preferable to connect the male member to the female member by sliding it into the large bore of the female member, without rotation or other manipulation of one or both coupling members.
The male member or female member may be connected to a junction plate of a manifold. The male or female member may be attached to the junction or manifold plate using various means such as set screws or threads. In some cases, the male member is attached to one junction or manifold plate, while the female member is attached to an opposing plate so as to face the male member and align with it.
The fluid fitting coupler is one which has existed for years. As more economical products have been sought the desire to adapt designs for injection molding has increased. In the majority of instances this adaptation has occurred by merely molding existing designs. In only limited instances have those products sought to create completely new designs which are especially adapted to a molding environment, that is, where a cavity shape is imparted to some type of material. One of the fields within this general area which has been particularly challenging to adapt for economical manufacture is that of fluid fitting quick disconnects. Often due to this field""s sometimes unusual material requirements, it has been perceived as requiring a hybrid approach. Through this approach, while some components have been molded, others have been machined or the like. Thus, rather than being optimized for economical manufacture such as is available in the injection molding environment, designers often have accepted limitations in either operation or manufacture.
Naturally, the problems designers have faced are greatly varied based in part upon the application involved. In some applications, the physical size of the quick disconnect designs have been a challenge. In other applications, reliability and the actual operation of coupling the two assemblies together has been the challenge. Other problems have ranged from challenges in achieving adequate locking of the coupling to problems in creating shut-off valve subassemblies. Irrespective of the specific operational problems deemed paramount, it has been almost universally true that existing designs have not been able to be manufactured as economically as desired. In spite of a demand for high reliability and ease of use, consumers have been reluctant to incorporate components which cost many times the amount of a typical fitting.
As is often true for fluid fittings in general, many aspects of the invention utilize elements which have long been available. In spite of this fact, and in spite of the fact that those skilled in the art of molded fluid fitting couplings had long desired such a design, the invention applies these elements in a fashion which achieves long felt needs very economically.
Sampson, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,885, discloses a quick disconnect fluid fitting coupling system which can not only be completely molded but which also can consist of as little as two parts. In one embodiment, the design involves male and female assemblies which are held axially by a flange and which lock in place through a radially resilient detent at the flange""s outer abutment. Another embodiment includes a molded annular spring which locks the two assemblies together. A number of other features such as swivels and shut-off valves are also disclosed.
The Sampson devices, however, require components that are difficult to manufacture and require components, like springs, that are extremely breakable and/or deformable.
The present invention solves those problems and many more. The present invention is directed to a fluid fitting coupling system. This system has first and second fluid assemblies, and first and second rotationally engagable axial retainers. The first and second fluid assemblies each have a fluid fitting body, a central axis, a fluid passageway, a mating component for rotation, and a movable sealing apparatus. While the first and second rotationally engagable axial retainers each have an opening for a fluid to traverse there through. The fluid fitting coupling system operates when the second rotationally engagable axial retainer engages and rotates, in a first direction, the first rotationally engagable axial retainer. In response to the insertion and rotation of the retainers, the first and second mating components rotate the respective first and second fluid fitting in a direction opposite the first direction so the movable sealing apparatuses are spaced a distance from the respective openings for fluid to flow within the system.